You're Teasin' Me with a Touch
by lizook
Summary: She smiled that mischievous half smile she got when she was about to do something he’d told her not to and leaned forward, close to his ear, “I’m going to make this pleasurable for both of us."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Written in response to a prompt at the new NSFW, kinky!fun LJ community kinkinthebones (Check us out; link in my profile). Thanks to **SSJL** and **shipperatheartrealistbynature** for looking over various sections for me.

**Disclaimer**: Bones is not mine. Title from Little Big Town's _Little More You.

* * *

_He tugged at the restraints around his wrists futilely; _where the hell had she learned how to make a Prusik knot_? He jerked his arms again. _Nope, there was no way he was escaping_.

He lifted his head and sucked in a breath as she advanced, closing the little space between them. Had he really just been trying to think of a way to free himself?

Still...

"I don't know about this, Bones."

"Relax," she smiled that mischievous half smile she got when she was about to do something he'd told her not to and leaned forward, close to his ear, "I'm going to make this pleasurable for both of us."

Her hand settled on his thigh, stroking lightly as she trailed open mouthed kisses down his strong chest. She paused near his nipples, swirling her tongue across his skin while avoiding the hardened nub. He gasped, squirming in attempts to get her to relieve the tension, but she just grinned and pulled away, hand still lazily running across his thigh. She'd wanted to taunt him, drive him to the edge while observing his every reaction to her touch. She hadn't expected such a strong response at the tiniest teasing; it sent a jolt of heat straight to her core.

"You want more?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, settling on his knees.

"God, yes."

"Good."

With that her lips were on him again, caressing and teasing. She slid off his lap as she moved down his stomach, over his hips and across his thighs. His breathing was becoming increasingly shallow and she grinned as she leaned forward and let her breath drift across his erection. His hips jerked up and then, to her surprise, away from her.

She crouched before him, letting her eyes travel over his body as she attempted to reach a conclusion. She swept a piece of hair behind her ear and it hit her: he was ticklish.

Quickly, she stood and turned, moving towards their bedroom.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" He twisted his hands and tried to even his breathing;_ where had she gone?_

"I don't think I am." She stood in the doorway, head tilted to the side, hands toying with what he recognized as a powder puff. At least, that's what he thought they were called.

"Wha-"

The question died as she crossed the room and kneeled before him, mouth pressed to his hip as she ran the puff up the back of his legs. He groaned, kicking his foot out in attempts to get away; it only made her more determined. She brushed it over the back of his knees, laughing as he hissed and twisted above her.

"I didn't..." she stood again, dragging the cotton puff across his abdomen and up his chest, "know you were _so_ ticklish."

"I try," he groaned as her free hand began exploring where she'd neglected with the piece of feathery cotton: his sides, "try to keep it a secret. Can't... oh God... can't let Park think he can tickle his old man into submission."

"Mmm, maybe you just don't like anyone to know you have a weakness." He laughed, a full out, deep throaty laugh. "What?"

"Bones, _everyone_ knows my weakness is standing right in front of me."

Her hands stilled as she turned to meet his eyes. He wasn't joking. In fact, he appeared complacent in his seriousness. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, a small shiver ripple through her. That was it; he was going to pay.

The powder puff fell to the floor as her hands began tickling all over. His arms, sides, the back of his neck; she was going to find every little spot. Her mouth pressed against his jaw as her hands continued their work, teasing their way across his stomach, brushing over his thighs. When they slid down his legs stopping at his ankles, he hardened so much he thought he might come without her actually touching his arousal. The thought made him dizzy and he moved, trying to get some sort of relief, if only for a moment.

She wouldn't let it happen. Her mouth worked its way up his legs, ghosting lightly over his most ticklish spots as her hands pressed into his back.

"Oh fuck, stop..." He writhed back and then forward, craving the contact of her lips against his skin. "You're driving me fucking crazy. Keep... oh, holy shit, yes..."

His arms twisted as his body tried to maintain contact with her nails against his sides and she moaned; the heat between her legs intensifying as she realized how much control she had. That he _trusted her_ to have it. He wouldn't have let anyone else have so much of it, she was damn sure of that.

She raked her nails over his back one last time and straddled him, his erection pressing into her stomach as her mouth covered his. She sighed against him as his tongue swept into her mouth, asserting what little dominance he could.

Her fingers twisted in his hair as he sucked on her bottom lip and leaned forward to press their chests together. She groaned and pulled away; she couldn't wait any longer. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she lowered herself onto him.

She closed her eyes and began to move, hands sliding over his back as she set an even tempo. He gasped beneath her, head falling back as she swiveled her hips and arched her back. The tension was unbearable. He leaned forward as far as he could, groaning when he realized her glorious breasts were just out of his reach.

"Bones...." He fell back against the chair as she leaned forward, giving him the contact she knew he needed. Her forehead came to rest on his shoulder and she began moving faster, taking him in more deeply as she rocked them back and forth.

"Oh, yes.... so good...." She gasped against him, hands searching for the spot the on his back she'd found in her earlier quest. He began to thrust up to meet her movements wiping any coherent thought from her mind. Her hands settled on his ass as he rocked up into her, taking him in even more fully. "Booth," it was a mere whisper and she took a shuddering breath, "Booth, harder... so close..."

"Me too, baby, me too."

His hips rose as she rocked forward to meet him, her momentum actually raising the front legs of the chair and he quickly leaned back into her to keep them from toppling to the floor. Her hands pressed hard into his sides as their rhythm became frantic, their pulses racing.

She bit into his shoulder as his lips landed on her neck and he returned her to once again. His tongue darted out, dipping into the hollow of her throat in unison with his thrusts and she couldn't take it anymore. She fell, gasping his name as he continued to move against her, prolonging the pleasure.

"Amazing... when..." his mouth moved up her throat, "you..." across her jaw, "come," and covered hers. Her tongue slid over his and he gasped as he felt another wave shake her, pulling his orgasm from him.

He collapsed against the back of the chair, sighing, as she pressed her body against his and reached behind the chair to untie his hands. He lifted his arms, eyebrows rising as she laced her fingers through his and a pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

"Come on, I think I have something to take care of this rope burn."

She rose and started to move towards their room. He grinned, quickly turning off the light, and stopped to pull a stalk of cock's comb from the vase on the table; he was sure she did, but first it was time for some payback...


End file.
